KHR(mi versión)
by Archer147
Summary: Tsuna el chico que no destaca en nada fu elegido para liderar a la familia de la mafia mas fuerte, pero como si fuera poco tener a un maestro demasiado estricto tendrá que esforzarse para sobrevivirde de sus guardianes que por cosas del destino resultaron ser chicas.Tsuna comprenderá las dificultades de ser un líder mientras nacen nuevos sentimientos por las chicas que le protegen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos los valientes que entraron a esta historia, antes de pasar a la historia les dejare unos puntos a tener en cuenta **

**Primero sera un Tsuna x harem (Kyoko, Haru, Chrome, Uní y por que si fem gokudera, femYamamoto, femHibari, femMokuro)**

**Segundo las cosas serán diferentes que en el manga, mas que nada por conveniencia propia**

**Tercero tendrá comedia, romance, acción, tregedia y un poco de drama**

**Sin mas les dejo el prólogo y espero me den una opinión o comentario **

_El principio del caos_

Tsunayoshi Sawada, mejor conocido como Tsuna, corría por las calles de la pacifica ciudad de Namimori

– ¡¿Porque haces esto?!

El chico de cabello largo y erizado, de color marrón oscuro al igual que sus ojos, corría por las calles gritando una y otra ves

Y a pesar de sus gritos la persona que le perseguía lo ignoraba y continuaba con su particular actuar

– Corre Dame-tsuna o acaso quiere una bala en la frente

Quien ignoraba a Tsuna y claramente daba una amenaza de muerte se trataba de un pequeño bebe que vestía un traje negro y usa un sombrero de fieltro negro con una franja anaranjada. Lo curioso de este bebe era su lenguaje bien desarrollado y su pistola que disparaba continuamente a los pies de este joven debilucho

– ¡ESTO ES UNA MALDICION!

El joven Tsuna había acabado en esta situación por ciertas razones complicadas

...

La mañana llegaba a la venta de cierto joven de cabello castaño

– hmp

El chico se resistía a abrir los ojos, mientras se retorcía en su cama buscando la mejor posición para seguir con su gentil sueño

– Tsu-kun es hora de ir a la escuela

Atreves de la puerta la voz de su dulce madre le recordaba al chico que tenía que dejar su sueño y prepararse para la escuela

– Ya voy mamá

Tsuna con pereza y poco animo contesto al llamado de su madre

Tsuna Sawada es un chico que no destaca en ningún ámbito de la vida diaria de echo el chico conocido como Tsuna es tan pero tan malo en las cosas de la escuela y actividades físicas que de gano el mote de Dame-tsuna, el inútil de la escuela

Este joven es constantemente acosado por sus compañeros y menospreciado por los maestros de su escuela. Cualquier otro chico que sufriera lo mismo que este joven seguramente ya se habría dado por vencido en su vida pero este chico no se deja caer por nada el siempre mantiene una sonrisa y se empeña en seguir adelante sin importar que pase

Tsuna se colocó su uniforme de la su secundaria y salió de su habitación en dirección a el comedor/cocina donde ya se encontraba su madre una mujer de pelo y ojos marrones, y al igual que Tsuna tiene una compleción delgada y pequeña, el nombre de ella es Nana Sawada, ella siempre tiene una sonrisa gentil y está atenta para ayudar a su hijo y darle todo su a pollo

– Buenos días mamá

Saludo el chico con una gran sonrisa

– Buenos días Tsu-kun

Ella también le dedico una sonrisa cálida

Estos dos conformaban una pequeña pero feliz familia. El padre de Tsuna también formaba parte de esta familia pero por razones de trabajo está lejos en el extranjero

...

El día es tan buena que no creo que nada pueda hacer que se vuelva malo

_Sera un gran día _

Caminaba por las calles de siempre viendo a las personas que siempre me dan sus saludos con una sonrisa. Puede que en la escuela todos me desprecien pero mientras tenga una sola persona apoyándome puede seguir adelante

Llegue a la escuela y como era de esperar la chica más peligrosa de la escuela ya se encontraba vigilando en búsqueda de aquellos que rompan las reglas de la escuela

Ella es una chica de cabello negro largo un poco por abajo de la mitad de la espalda atado en una cola de caballo baja, ojos grises profundos y bastante agudos. Siempre lleva una falda negra junto con una camisa blanca, encima lleva un abrigo negro, medias hasta por arriba de las rodillas de color negro y zapatos negros, además lleva en su brazo derecho el distintivo del líder del comité disciplinario. Es de compleción delgada, su estatura es un poco mayor que la mía

Esta chica mantiene con mano firme el orden en la escuela y adonde quiera que valla

Uno pensaría que una chica fácilmente seria derrotada por un grupo de chicos pero la verdad es que los valientes chicos que lo intentaron terminaron en un hospital con severas heridas en todo su cuerpo y sobre todo en cierta área de la anatomía masculina que no debe ser dañada si se quiere tener hijos

Esta chica es tan temida no solo en la escuela sino en toda la ciudad de Namimori donde los criminales saben en carne propia lo que significa el enfrentarse a esta temible chica

En definitiva Hikaru Hibari no es la clase de chica con la que quieras meterte si quieres seguir vivo

_Espero que hoy no tenga problemas _

Mi historia con Hikaru no es para nada buena casi siempre tengo un percance con ella cada vez que nos vemos

De manera discreta me acerque a la entrada de la escuela esperando no llamar la atención de Hikaru

– Sawada

Todos los estudiantes que se preparaban para entrar en la escuela se congelaron de inmediato por la voz de la chica

–hai

Dije nervioso por lo que me pudiera hacer

Ella camino lentamente en mi dirección, y a pesar de que todos los demás estudiantes no tienen nada que ver el miedo a la jefa del comité disciplinario les impedía moverse de sus lugares

Ella se paró enfrente mío, ella era un poco ms alta que yo por unos escasos centímetros, ella estiro las manos en dirección a mi cuello y como reacción normal cerré los ojos esperando a que ella terminara rápidamente con migo y así no sufrir demasiado

Unos segundos pasaron pero no sentí nada de nada por lo que mire que estaba haciendo, me asombre al ver que ella únicamente estaba acomodando el cuello de mi camisa

Suspire aliviado al saber que esta vez no seré lastimado por una de sus armas

– Espero que empieces a vestir mejor el uniforme de la escuela

Solo asentí con la cabeza

Ella regreso a su puesto original y los estudiantes que estaban congelados del miedo reaccionaron nuevamente y comenzaron a reanudar sus actividades regulares

Yo por mi parte regrese a mi actividad normal de caminar directo a mi salón y sobre llevar este día sin percance alguno

...

Mientras Tsuna se encuentra en su escuela en el aeropuerto de la ciudad un bebe con un traje negro y un sombrero bajaba de un avión privado de cierta organización criminal de Italia

– Así que, donde está el Dame

Él bebe a pesar de su apariencia podía hablar fluidamente más de un idioma y hacer cosas que ni siquiera un adulto podría hacer

– El objetivo se encuentra en la escuela e Namimori

Él bebe estaba siendo asistido por un grupo de cuatro personas vestidas de negro y con cuerpos musculosos

– Ya veo

Él bebe miro la foto de cierto chico que no era ni atlético, talentoso o brillante e incluso se podía notar que era un completo cobarde e inútil

– Este será un reto interesante

Él bebe sonrió con malicia mientras observa la foto pensando en las cosas que le hará pasar a este nuevo objetivo

...

Las clases habían dado término y como ya era costumbre los profesores me hicieron quedar mal al preguntarme cosas que obviamente no sabia

Bueno no dejare que eso me desanime y menos en este día

El día de hoy había empezado bien así que solo tenía que seguir con una actitud positiva para que continuara de esta forma por el resto del día

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente sin que nada pudiera cambiar mi ánimo

– Oye eres Tsunayoshi Sawada

Al pasar por una intercepción una voz aguda llamo por mi nombre desde un costado

Voltee a ver quién me llamaba viendo que se trataba de un pequeño bebe que vestía de manera curiosa

– Si pequeño

No tenía motivo para mentir y menos a un bebe

– Que bien – el niño usaba un sombrero que no me permitía ver su rostro – entonces empieza a correr

Él bebe miro a mi rostro y de quien sabe dónde un arma ya se encontraba en su mano

– Eso es un juguete – dije mientras me acercaba al niño

– Creo que no escuchaste que te dije que corrieras – él bebe tiro del arma de juguete

Un sonido de una ligera explosión resonó en mis oídos antes de que algo rosara mi mejilla izquierda

Con un temblor incesante en mi mano la lleve al lugar donde aquello me había rosado y para mi horror una herida en mi mejilla había aparecido

– Ahora si correrás o acaso quieres morir – él bebe regreso a apuntar su arma a mi rostro

Mi cerebro tardo un segundo en procesar lo que ocurría y antes de que él bebe pudiera accionar una segunda ves el arma yo me encontraba corriendo con todo lo que tenía sin mirar atrás

_¿Porque un bebe trae un arma?_

A pesar de mi curiosidad por el extraño evento mi instinto de supervivencia gritaba a todo pulmón que saliera lo más rápido de aquel lugar si no quería terminar como coladera

– Eso es corre Dame-tsuna – él bebe se escuchaba demasiado cerca de mi

Voltee un poco mi rostro en búsqueda de señales del bebe y para mi horror este ya se encontraba a unos metros detrás de mí, incluso puedo decir que este bebe no se estaba esforzando para nada para darme alcance

Disparo tras disparo podía ser escuchado y por suerte el solo estaba apuntando a mis pies

_Ese bebe solo juega conmigo_

Estaba seguro que la puntería de mi perseguidor era precisa por lo que su manera de actuar solo podía significarse que se estaba divirtiendo mientras me perseguía

_Maldicion_ – maldije mentalmente mi suerte – necesito que alguien me ayude

Mira a mi alrededor esperando encontrara a cualquier persona para que llamara a la policía, para mi sorpresa nadie se encontraba en la calle

¡¿Por qué?!

Estaba seguro que estaba corriendo por una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad y para que actualmente no estuviera ni un alma era la cosa más extraña y más loca que podía pasar

– Dame-tsuna es mejor que dejes de buscar ayuda y te empeñes en mover esos flacos pies

Él bebe sádico estaba apresurando su paso por lo que yo tuve que forzar mi débil cuerpo a incrementar su poca fuerza

– ¡¿Porque haces esto?! – grite mi pregunta

– Para evaluarte

– ¡evaluar ¿Qué?!

– Eso no es de tu incumbencia

Mi intento de acabar con mi perseguidor mediante el dialogo se había cerrado por lo que no me quedaba de otra que correr a casa

Pero no puedo llevar a este sujeto a casa

En este momento mi madre seguramente estaría preparando la comida y llevar a este peligroso ser conmigo podría meter en problemas a mi madre y ya le cause demasiado como para darle aún más

_¡Maldición!_

Sin muchas opciones me decidí por correr a una montaña cercana e intentar perderlo en el bosque que rodea la montaña

…

Mis decisiones nunca habían sido buenas pero esta vez verdaderamente metí la pata

Ir al bosque cerca de la montaña pensé que me daría la ventaja pero en lugar de darme un respiro el bosque se volvió un lugar repleto de trampas

Al principio, cuando entre en el bosque, después de que perdí de vista al bebe me dispuse a tomar un respiro, por solo un momento, solo para después sentir como por un costado un objeto demasiado caliente rosaba mi piel. Había recibido un rose de una bala del pequeño bebe desde un área desconocida

Entre en pánico, al recibir el rose, por lo que corrí al interior del bosque esperando no ser herido nuevamente

Después de correr por unos minutos pensé que me había escapado pero al dar un paso más el piso debajo se hundió, en una acción rápidamente incline mi cuerpo en dirección contraria intentando evitar caer al hueco que se acababa de formar

Al salvarme por los pelos observe el lugar donde el piso se había hundido llevándome la sorpresa que en la parte baja se encontraban varias estacas de madera bastante afiladas. En las cuales seguramente de haber caído en este momento seria brocheta de Tsuna

Tuve poco tiempo para sentirme como cuando sentí como algo me apuntaba, sabía que él bebe seguía por algún lado y evitar morir se volvió mi prioridad después pensaría quien puso la trampa

Al correr más al interior del bosque me encontré con todo tipo de trampas que un cazador pondría para atrapar a su presa

El bosque se había convertido una zona de cacería donde yo jugaba el papel de presa y él bebe el de cazador

Había conseguido escapar de las balas y trampas pero cada vez se volvía más difícil

Ya había caído la tarde y con ello mi cansancio se acentuaba, mi cuerpo pesaba sentía como si estuviera cargando a otra persona, mis pies dolían como nunca antes, un gran ardor sentía en mis pulmones casi como si alguien me estuviera quemando, el sudor prácticamente había cubierto toda mi camisa y mi respiración comenzaba a fallar asiendo que sea errática

_Llegue a mi límite _

Ya no podía seguir más mi fin había sido decidido en el momento que pensé que el bosque era un buen lugar para perder al bebe

Finalmente colapse en el suelo, mi corazón ya no podía seguir el ritmo de bombeo de sangre que le exigía mi cuerpo para seguir escapando

_Verdaderamente soy patético si no puedo incluso escapar de un bebe_

Lamente mi falta de fuerza y poca habilidad. Nunca había pensado que mi vida terminaría a manos de un bebe

– Parece que ganaste

Con lo último que tenía dije estas sinceras palabras a mi perseguidor

Mi vista se comenzaba a nublar y mi conciencia a perderse

Escuche unos débiles pasos acercándose lentamente hasta detenerse a unos centímetros de mí

Ya no tenía fuerza para moverme mi cabeza y mis ojos se encontraban con la visión nublada

– ... ... lo hiciste bien Tsuna... ...

Logre escuchar esas palabras antes de perder el conocimiento

...

Lentamente y con dificultad comencé a abrir mis ojos revisando mi entorno. Me encontraba en mi cama usando una camiseta y mi ropa interior únicamente

_Que extraño sueño_

Mi primer pensamiento fue lo extraño que había sido aquel sueño

Un bebe con un arma es solo algo que yo soñaría

Despertar y ver que me encontraba en mi cama inmediatamente me permitió desestimar aquella persecución protagonizada por mi persona y él bebe

– Tsu-kun ya despertaste

Escuche la suave voz de mi madre atravesó de la puerta, cosa que me tranquilizo bastante

– Si mamá – respondí enérgicamente

– Me alegro – ella sonaba aliviada por algo – bueno Tsu-kun baja en cuanto te hayas vestido

Con un rápido si de mi parte escuche los pasos de mi madre que se alejaba por el pasillo

_Bueno es mejor que baje rápido_

Me levante de mi cama solo para inmediatamente sentir una enorme rigidez y pesadez por todo mi cuerpo

_Qué diablos _

Nunca antes había sentido nada como esto, mis músculos dolían aun con el menor movimiento

Sintiendo dolor me puse únicamente un pantalón, que se encontraba cerca de mi cama, y comencé a caminar lentamente a la puerta de mi habitación

Cada paso era difícil de dar principalmente por el gran dolor en mis extremidades

Al llegar a la puerta sentía como mi cuerpo me gritaba por que regresara a la cama pero mi estómago rugía en petición de comida. Mi hambre podía más que mi cansancio así que con mi voluntad obligue a mi cuerpo a moverse

Al llegar al comedor, en la parte baja de la casa, mi fuerza estaba al límite ya no podía mover ni un dedo

– Tsu-kun – mi madre me saludo con una gran sonrisa – toma asiento tu cena ya está lista

No puse mucha atención a mi madre excepto por la palabra comida

– Gracias mamá

Tome asiento en uno de los lugares desocupados y espere a que mi plato fuera servido

Para mi fortuna la cena de hoy estaba siendo grande en cantidad y variedad, cosa muy buena para mi condición actual

– Estoy lleno – dije después de haber devorado más de doce platos de comedida

En mi vida había comido tanto como en este momento pero por algún motivo seguí con hambre

– Dame-tsuna

Ahora que mi estómago estaba lleno ponía mas atención a lo que me rodeaba y en particular a cierto bebe sentado enfrente mío

– ¡wwwwhhhhaaaaaaa!

Fue tanta mi impresión inicial que casi tire mi silla asía atrás

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Él bebe sonrió por algún motivo

– Estoy aquí porque a partir de ahora seré tu tutor

Él bebe me dedico una sonrisa indescifrable estaba entre la que daría un ángel y la de un demonio

– Me niego rotundamente

Que idiota en su sano juicio permitiría que un bebe loco como este se convirtiera en su tutor

– No estoy pidiendo tu opinión solo te informo lo que pasara

Mire a mi madre, que limpiaba los platos, pensando que tal vez ella contratado a este lunático para ayudarme a mejorar por medios no ortodoxos

– Mamá no fue la que me contrato – él bebe se había dado cuenta de mis pensamientos – y tampoco fue tu padre la persona que me contrato fue el Noveno Vongola

– ¿Noveno Vongola?

Repetí el título de su empleador por lo extraño que sonaba

– El líder de la familia Vongola, la más fuerte famiglia de la mafia

Eso era todo en definitiva algo muy loco estaba ocurriendo aquí

– Aguarda un momento porque alguien que lidera una familia de la mafia se interesaría en pagar un tutor para mí

– Tsunayoshi Sawada el Noveno Vongola ha decidido que te convertirás en Decimo Vongola

– ¡¿QUE?!

– Como escuchaste Dame-tsuna a partir de este momento te comenzare a entrenar para que eres a la famiglia

Me quede completamente estático por un momento hasta que

– ¡DEVES ESTAR JUGANDO!

Ese fue el momento en que mi vida cambiaria de ser un simple chico que era malo en todo a una vida llena de peleas con sujetos demasiados raros

_¿Porque a mí?_

_Continuara..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos lamento tardar en actualidad pero hubo algunas cosas que se metieron een mi camino **

**Comentarios**

**Piroemil : Gracias por decirme se me paso ese detalle**

**Natsumi : Dejame decir que yo habandonare la historia solo tardare en actualizar **

**L-san planeo que aparezca Lambo como con unos trece años de edad ya que no quiero que sea ni muy niño y ni muy adulto, además el tendrá su propios problemas con Ipin **

**Colocolo Aun es pronto para poner una principal pero te aseguro que todas pelearan por dicha pocision **

_Un día accidentado parte 1_

La vida de Tsuna había sido difícil pero nada como esto

En este momento el joven castaño se encontraba en su habitación leyendo y releyendo el mismo libro

Cualquiera pensaría que es una actividad normal de cualquier estudiante, pero este chico llevaba esta acción a una de vida o muerte

Una pistola cargada se encontraba apuntando directamente al castaño, si él tenía la idea de levantarse de aquella silla la pistola dispararía sin piedad alguna. Tsuna había sido forzado a este método horrible de estudio por su nuevo tutor privado

Su situación no podía ser más mala

— Vamos Dame-tsuna apresúrate a contestar o mi dedo se podría contraer

Esta amenaza provenía de aquel tutor con apariencia de bebe, Reborn

Hace apenas media hora el chico se había enterado de que estaría bajo la tutela de este demonio con forma de bebe durante quien sabe cuánto tiempo, y todo porque alguien había tenido la brillante idea de proponerlo como el siguiente jefe de una familia de mafiosos

Él bebe, llamado Reborn, no solo le mostró a Tsuna que es fuerte sino también temible, en el segundo que se le dio a conocer que su vida sería la de un mafioso el castaño se había negado rotundamente pero este tutor le dio una pequeña lección sobre desobedecerlo, el resultado de su primera lección fueron moretones en todo su cuerpo

— Pero...

Tsuna después de recuperarse de los golpes de su tutor fue forzado a comenzar una sesión de estudios intensiva con la intención de mejorar su baja capacidad mental. Por desgracia ser amenazado con un arma no le dejaba, de ninguna manera, concentrarse en aquel libro de matemáticas

— Nada de peros

Reborn ajusto su agarre en el arma acercándola un poco al rostro del atemorizado chico

— Comienza a estudiar seriamente o muere

Tsuna suspiro y regreso su mirada al libro en búsqueda de que un poco de conocimiento se arraigara en su mente

—_ No entiendo porque fui escogido _

No todos los días te dicen que heredaras el mandato de una familia poderosa, y Tsuna tenía grandes dudas en cuanto a creer que ahora tendría que ser un mafioso

— Dame-tsuna deja de pensar en cosas sin sentido

El tutor acerco más el arma dejando en claro que no estaba nada satisfecho con el compromiso del chico con el estudio

Reborn y Tsuna siguieron con el estudio de matemáticas sin conseguir mejora alguna

...

Pasada de la media noche Tsuna dormía en su cama cómodamente, mientras era observado desde la puerta por su maestro

— _Este chico parece inútil pero tiene bastante potencial _

Reborn es conocido como el tutor de la mafia dedicado en su labor de enseñar y guiar a los nuevos líderes de las familias de la mafia de todo el mundo

Sus métodos eran considerados como los de menos sentido pero con mayor resultado

Su tasa de edicto era de 100% todo estudiante que tomara podía ser considerado como prometedor

Recientemente él había tomado el trabajo ofrecido por el noveno Vongola para educar y entrenar al siguiente jefe. Reborn estudio previamente quien sería su nuevo estudiante, en búsqueda de la mejor forma de guiarlo, durante esta investigación descubrió que su nuevo estudiante sin duda podía ser considerado como un inútil sin solución, pero Reborn también se percató de algo que era mucho más importante para él, Tsuna poseía un gran corazón sin poseer fuerza o inteligencia siempre que había alguien en problemas no dudaba en ayudar

Reborn quería cambiar a la mafia, por ello es que se había vuelto un maestro para los jóvenes líderes de la mafia, y había encontrado en el castaño al estudiante perfecto para guiarlo al camino que lo llevaría a cambiar la estructura de la familia más fuerte de todas y con ello el resto de la mafia

Reborn observaba a su estudiante con una gran sonrisa, sin duda la capacidad del chico era desconocida y su punto límite de desarrollo no estaba claro pero para el pequeño tutor le bastaba saber que ese chico que todos consideran como un inútil podía hacerse verdaderamente fuerte

Después de su primer encuentro Reborn aprecio las capacidades y actitudes del chico, primero se negó a ir a su casa para evitar involucrar a su madre, segundo su voluntad para no rendirse era algo para admirarse, tercero aunque el chico no se diera cuenta poseía una capacidad irreal para evitar los peligros y salvarse de las peores situaciones

— _Este chico será interesante _

...

La mañana llego y como nunca antes había deseado que toda mi vida se tratara de un sueño

— Buenos días Dame-tsuna

La voz de aquel ser perverso, con apariencia de criatura indefensa, me recibió por la mañana como si se tratara del augurio de un mal que se aproxima a mi persona

Sin regresar el saludo me rebaten de mi cama y en silencio prepare mis cosas para las clases

Ignorando la presencia de aquel disque tutor me dirigí al comedor de mi casa, donde ya me esperaba mi desayuno

— Buenos días Tsu-kun

Mi madre me recibió como todas las mañanas con una gran sonrisa

— También para ti buenos días Reborn-chan

— Buenos días mamá

La voz del profesor provenía demasiado cerca de mí, así que gire un poco mi rostro al costado y sentado justo en mi hombro derecho se encontraba aquella cosa que me apuntaba con un arma solo para que aprendiera una formula

Quería gritarle que se largara de mi casa pero los moretones en mi cuerpo me recordaban que este bebe era todo menos algo normal, y si no quería acabar muerto lo mejor era quedarme callado

— Tsu-kun saldré a la tienda así que deje tu desayuno y almuerzo preparados

— Gracias Oka-san

Mi madre tomo una bolsa y algo de dinero para las compras

— Dame-tsuna dime qué opinas de la mafia

Al escuchar la palabra mafia pensaba en aquellos sujetos bien vestidos, de carros lujos y de buena vida que se dedicaban a secuestrar, robar y matar. Sujetos realmente despreciables

— Solo son un montón de gente mala — mire seriamente al tutor — no se mucho sobre ellos pero ser un mafioso significa matar gente y hacer daños a otros por dinero

Él bebe me miro por unos momentos antes de pasar a dirigirse a la mesa y saltar sobre esta

— Entonces cámbiala — dijo Reborn mirándome seriamente — tu eres el siguiente en ser el líder de la familia más poderosa de la mafia, lo que tu hagas afectara a todas las familias por lo que puedes cambiar a la mafia en el mundo entero con tu poder

Quería soltarme a reír a grandes carcajadas con las alucinaciones de este pequeño. La mafia del mundo siendo cambiada por un chico como yo era hilarante en muchos sentidos

— Eso es imposible

Si era imposible, en primera yo no quería ser un miembro de ese peligroso mundo, en segunda la mafia no cambiaría por los deseos de una sola persona y en tercera quien querría seguir a un inútil como yo

— No hay nada imposible en este mundo Dame-tsuna — él bebe me miro de manera seria

Al verlo tan serio y seguro de que podía hacer lo que me decía me hiso sentir incomodo, nunca antes había conocido a una persona como esta que era capaz de mostrarse tan confiado

— ¿Porque yo? — dije débilmente — porque fue escogido como heredero de un grupo como los Vongola

Queriendo cambiar el tema decidí centrar su atención en una cuestión diferente

— Por tus ancestros

Yo me quede mirando de manera extrañada al bebe, hasta donde sabia no poseía sangre italiana o algún antepasado de aquella región y de tenerlo no creía que fuera tan importante, mi antepasado, como para que yo, su descendiente, fuera a ser escogido para una labor como esta

— Uno de tus antepasados fue el fundador de la familia Vongola

Con esa declaración no tuve más que aceptar que ser el descendiente del creador de la familia Vongola en verdad me ponía en posición para heredar

— Acaso no hay alguien más que pueda aceptar el cargo — quería zafarme de esta responsabilidad sin importar que

— No — fue una respuesta seca — los otros candidatos ya encontraron su final hace tiempo

Y esa es la señal de que yo no dudaría nada en un mundo como la mafia

— Si los otros están muertos que me depara

— Lo que está por venir es algo que solamente tú podrás decidir con tus acciones

Él bebe no dijo nada más hasta que termine con mi desayuno

...

Salí de mi hogar, después de despedirme de mi nuevo tutor, y comenzó el trayecto a mi escuela pensando en lo que me dijo Reborn

_Cambiar a la mafia_

No es que pensara seriamente en lo que había dicho el asesino miniatura pero pensar que podía cambiar algo tan oscuro como la mafia sonaba bien, talvez si lo lograba las personas de todo el mundo me verían como una especie de héroe

_Pero eso solo es un sueño_

Yo soy demasiado débil y de entrar en un mundo como ese garantizaría mi pronta muerte

Iba metido en mis propios pensamientos cuando enfrente de mí un grupo de varios chicos habían rodeado a unas adolecentes de otra escuela

— Vamos vengan con nosotros no se arrepentirán

— Si chicas nosotros les enseñaremos a divertirse

— No sean tímidas

Ver a esos sujetos en verdad me fastidio. No comprendo por qué las personas tienen que hacerles daño a otros por su propia satisfacción

Ser un héroe es el sueño de todos pero no el mío, así que solamente me di la vuelta pensando alejarme de esta horrible situación

_Seguramente alguien vendrá en su ayuda_

Levante mi pie preparado para marcharme

— ¡NO!

Una de las chicas había gritado y no pude evitar darme la vuelta

Uno de los chicos tenía sujeto fuertemente por la mano a una chica, el cabello de la chica era de un castaño oscuro sostenido en una coleta alta con un fleco enmarcando su rostro y lo mantenía sostenido por un broche, tenía unos ojos color chocolate y llevaba un uniforme escolar

Al ver esto hiso que sintiera algo realmente mal en mi interior. Planeaba irme y dejar a estas chicas a su suerte

Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta ya había arrojado una piedra que acertó en la cabeza del chico que sostenía a la estudiante

— Bastardo

El chico y su grupo rápidamente dirigieron su atención a mi persona

_Que acabo de hacer_

No comprendía del todo lo que acababa de hacer pero ya no había forma de cambiarlo

— Quien te has creído mocoso para atacarme

Tome un hondo respiro y reuniendo todas las agallas que había en mi cuerpo le grite

— ¡Nada que un estúpido chico y sus estúpidos amigos tengan que saber!

— ¿Que has dicho?

Podía verlo en el rostro de todos ellos, un enfado que no se iría hasta molerme a golpes

— Acaso eres sordo

Ya solo hablaba para mantener su atención en mí, mientras veía como las chicas salían del lugar

_Es hora de irme _

— Te matare

El grupo de delincuentes comenzó a correr en mi dirección y como buen cobarde salí del lugar a una velocidad mayor que mis perseguidores

No es por alardear pero ser perseguido casi a diario había logrado que formara una gran condición para escapar. Pero recordando como Reborn solo jugo conmigo el día de ayer me hacía sentir un poco mal, ya que mi única cualidad había sido superada por un bebe

Corría por las calles con toda mi fuerza esperando perder a los seis delincuentes que me perseguían, al girar por una calle mi nuevo tutor apareció sentado en uno de los muros de una casa

— Parece que estas en problemas

Lo ignore y solamente me dedique a seguir corriendo esperando escapar de aquello locos

Gire en otra esquina y nuevamente me encontré con Reborn

— Si quieres te puedo ayudar

Escuchar la palabra ayuda provenir de Reborn me hiso recordar la sesión de estudio en la que me ayudo el día anterior

— ¡No gracias!

Lo único que me faltaba era que este pseudo tutor me pusiera en más problemas de los que ya estaba

— thc

Pude escuchar como hiso sonar su lengua en molestia. Eso no podía ser para nada buenas noticias para mí

Al girar nuevamente sentí como mi equilibrio se derrumbó por completo provocando que callera de frente contra el duro suelo

— duele — dije mientras me intentaba poner de pie pero para mi desgracia los matones ya me habían alcanzado y rodeado

— Ahora si bastardo te daremos tu merecido

Hice lo que en otras ocasiones había hecho echarme al suelo, contraer mi cuerpo y cubrir con mis brazos mi cabeza

Los delincuentes comenzaron a patearme, pero no era algo nuevo para mía así que realmente no estaba atemorizado o preocupado, después de un tiempo perderían el interés y me dejarían en paz

— Estas bien con esto Dame-tsuna

Los matones dejaron de golpearme en el momento que escucharon la voz de Reborn

— Enserio está bien que no te defiendas de esta escoria

Apreté mis dientes fuertemente, quería pararme y gritarle que no estaba para nada bien con esto, que odiaba ser tratado de esta manera, que por una ves quería salir como el ganador, que deseaba dejar de sufrir. Anhelaba exteriorizar mis deseos pero ni para eso tenía voluntad

— Quien este bebe

Uno de los delincuentes se acercó a Reborn, agachándose para estar a su altura

— Acaso ese idiota es tu amigo — dijo señalándome

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia

El chico se molestó con la forma en que Reborn le hablo

— Así que también quieres un poco

El hombre lanzo su puño contra el cuerpo de Reborn, pero este lo detuvo con un solo dedo

— Tsuna dime que quieres hacer — mire al asesino profesional — quieres cambia o seguir siendo un Dame

Apreté mis puños y cerré aún más fuerte mi mandíbula

_Quiero cambiar, quiero cambiar — _¡Yo quiero cambiar! — En un impulso dije mi deseo fuertemente

Pude apreciar una gran sonrisa en Reborn antes de escuchar el sonido de un arma siendo accionada

Sentí como en todo mi cuerpo su tención se eliminaba

— ¿Cuál es tu voluntad en este momento? — me pregunto Reborn

— Dejar de ser abusado

Perdí el conocimiento al terminar de dar mi respuesta

...

El chico había perdido el conocimiento mientras los matones veían impávidos como el pequeño había detenido el puño de su amigo con un solo dedo

Después se asombraron al ver como aquel pequeño había sacado un arma de fuego y sin dudar disparo en contra del castaño que estaba en suelo

Los delincuentes no se habían esperado algo como esto, solo querían molestar un poco al débil y después marcharse a su casa pero ahora eran testigos de un asesinato

— O... oye esto es serio

Los chicos se dieron cuenta que debían marcharse antes de que alguna autoridad llegara y terminaran siendo inculpados

Reborn por su lado con un poco de empuje mando así atrás al adolecente que le superaba enormemente en tamaño

— Mi estudiante no quiere que se marchen — Reborn sonreía

Los chicos dieron un paso atrás cuando de la nada Tsuna había comenzado a ponerse de pie, pero mantenía la cabeza gacha

— Estas bien — uno de los chicos dijo con verdadera preocupación

No eran malos chicos, solo eran idiotas que esperaban ligar y molestar el día de hoy, pero no harían nada como lastimar a alguien hasta el punto de mandarlo al hospital

Tsuna no respondió solo se quedó de pie

— No creo que este bien — dijo otro

— Mejor llamemos a una ambulancia

Antes de que cualquiera hiciera algo el chico con la cabeza gacha la levanto al cielo rápidamente y soltó un feroz rugido, como si se tratara de un animal rabioso

Lo siguiente que vieron los chicos era como la ropa de Tsuna, por algún extraño motivo, se desgarraba y lo dejaba únicamente en bóxer

En la frente del estudiante una flama de color Naranja brillaba majestuosamente

— ¿Que demo...

Antes de que uno de los agresores terminara de decir su oración había recibido un golpe en el estómago dejándolo fuera de combate

Los otros se sorprendieron por la repentina acción del chico pero en seguida se recuperando y se abalanzaron sobre el chico

Tsuna reacciono de acuerdo a las acciones de los delincuentes y esquivaba los golpes sin dificultad alguna

Los chicos no estaban preparados para una verdadera pelea y solo soltaban golpes al azar

Tsuna sin malestar alguno soltó fuertes golpes en los rostros, estómagos y pechos de sus agresores que terminaron el suelo e incapaces de levantarse

Reborn admiro a su estudiante, para él era claro que Tsuna había perdido el conocimiento y solo se dejaba llevar en la pelea esquivando torpemente y golpeado sin técnica, y sin embargo los golpes del chico no habían causado más que desmayos en sus oponentes

Con o sin conciencia Tsuna no dañaría de gravedad a nadie aun si eso le costaba la vida, eso era porque su corazón no soportaría la culpa de dañar a los demás

Tsuna soltó otro grito de vestía salvaje y comenzó a correr a una velocidad asombrosa

Reborn miro como su estudiante se marchaba a toda velocidad, pero no le importo seguirlo ya que él sabía a donde se dirigía y el resultado de esto, en cambio se centró en otra cosa

— ¿Qué piensas de Tsuna? — pregunto aparentemente a la nada

— No es gran cosa — una voz suave y aguda le respondió — sin duda morirá de entrar en nuestro mundo — dijo la voz de manera fría

— Yo no estaría seguro de eso — comento Reborn — puede parecer débil e inútil pero estoy seguro que el conseguirá grandes cosas

La voz no respondió

Reborn escucho unos pasos alejándose en dirección a donde se había ido su pupilo y decidió que también tendría que ir para evitar que muriera, después de todo lo necesitaba vivo y en una pieza

Mientras Reborn se había quedado atrás Tsuna en estado inconsciente había corrido hasta la secundaria Namimori

Los estudiantes veían asombrados como el chico corría en interiores, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna

En la puerta de la escuela ya se encontraba cierta persona revisaba de manera incesante y fría los uniformes de todos, y en caso de encontrar una falta al reglamento corregirla de inmediato

Hikaru miraba a detalle a los estudiantes que entraban hasta que escucho a la distancia como alguien se aproximaba a gran velocidad, para su sorpresa se trataba de Sawada Tsunayoshi un infractor recurrente. Ella estaba acostumbrada a decirle al chico las fallas en su uniforme pero el día de hoy le daría una lección no de como llevar su uniforme sino de decencia publica

_— Ese idiota que hace casi desnudo_

Hikaru se paró enfrente de la puerta esperando a que llegara el infractor

Los estudiantes, tanto los que ya habían entrado así como los que llegaban y los que se encontraban en los salones pusieron atención a la puerta donde Hikaru aguardaba

Tsuna no se detenía por nada del mundo y al estar cerca de Hikaru hiso algo que ningún ser humano en su juicio aria de ninguna forma, soltó un golpe en dirección al rostro de Hikaru

Todos los estudiantes contuvieron el aliento por un segundo, el Dame de la escuela se encontraba desafiando a la chica demonio

Hikaru se sorprendió por la acción de Sawada pero de inmediato reacciono esquivando el golpe del castaño y mandando uno propio a uno de los costados del chico

Los estudiantes abrieron grande los ojos en el momento que Tsuna esquivo por los pelos el golpe de Hikaru, nadie hasta el momento había conseguido tal logro desde que se convirtió en la líder del comité disciplinario

Hikaru se sorprendió por primera vez en bastante tiempo alguien había esquivado uno de sus ataques, de inmediato en su interior algo cambio, las ganas de pelear y demostrar que era mejor se apoderaron de ella en un segundo

El inconsciente Tsuna se alejó un poco de Hikaru solo para tomar carrera y lanzar ahora aun gancho al hígado

Hikaru detuvo el golpe con su mano derecha y con fuerza acertó su puño en el rostro del chico

Todos los estudiantes pensaron que eso había sido todo y que debían llamar a un maestro y una ambulancia por el bien de Tsuna, pedo se congelaron al ver como Tsuna mantenía su rostro firme ante el golpe de la chica y de inmediato soltó una patada al brazo derecho de Hikaru

Hikaru sintió un dolor recorrer su brazo derecho, a cualquiera eso le hubiera molestado pero no a ella, esto solo sirvió para aumentar su determinación a vencer

Tsuna fue repelido al recibir un nuevo golpe en su pecho, se tambaleo un poco mas no cayó

Hikaru dirigió sus manos a su abrigo negro y saco dos cosas metálicas, estas cosas eran el arma de Hikaru y muy rara vez la utilizaba contra un solo oponente

Los estudiantes no podían dejar de asombrarse al ver que la jefa del comité saco sus dos tonfas y las preparaba para pelear contra el Dame

Tsuna no se intimido, debido a su inconciencia, y se lanzó a un nuevo encontronazo contra la chica

Para los espectadores este era un verdadero espectáculo digno de ser trasmitido, Tsuna y Hikaru a costa distancia mandaban golpe tras golpe, algunos eran esquivados otros detenidos y solo algunos impactaban en el cuerpo de su oponente

Hikaru estaba cada vez más emocionada por esta pelea, en mucho tiempo no encontraba a un digno rival y este supuesto debilucho estaba dándole un gran enfrentamiento

Después de unos minutos de una pelea a cero distancia los dos combatientes se separan y enseguida se lanzaron el uno contra el otro

Todo el alumnado y profesores miraron asombrados como el puño de Tsuna y la tonfa de Hikaru se habían estrellado en el rostro de su adversario, un segundo paso antes de que Tsuna colapsara en el suelo

Hikaru no se sintió defraudada de aquella pelea, incluso podía decir que estaba encantada de alguna manera por este pequeño encuentro, sin duda alguna esperaría el momento en que Tsuna se recuperara y mejorara para tener otra pelea

— Traigan una camilla — con un tono calmado ordeno a sus seguidores — llévenlo a la enfermería y atiéndalo como es debido

Los otros miembros del comité disciplinario notaron una ligera sonrisa en su líder mientras miraba al desmayado chico, además varios de ellos estaban sorprendidos por la petición de su líder ya que en ninguna de sus anteriores peleas había dado tal servicio a su oponente como el de ser atendido

Nadie podía decir nada solo miraban como Tsuna era metido a la escuela en una camilla por los miembros de los disciplinarios. Todos los estudiantes y maestros ahora tenían una mejor opinión de Tsuna no porque fuera derrotado se convertiría en la burla o algo por el estilo, los estudiantes habían visto a Hikaru acabar con grupos de hasta quince persona armadas con bates, tubos, cadenas y todo tipo de cosas y salir ilesa, además de acabar con sus agresores con una brutalidad horrible y todavía después apreciar como ordenaba que no se les atendiera. Sin duda que Tsuna por sí mismo soportara tanto tiempo y provocara heridas en la jefa de la escuela lo había colocado en alta estima en el alumnado

...

Abrí lentamente mis ojos sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo me dolía de una manera horrible pero no era nada que no pudiera soportar

Seri como mi cuerpo reposaba en algo suave y a mi alrededor el color blanco predominaba

_Estoy en el hospital_

Pensé un tanto horrorizado porque esos bastardos me hubieran mandado al hospital de tan mal que me dejaron

— Al fin despiertas

Escuche una voz que siempre escuchaba en la escuela

— Hikaru — dije el nombre de la líder del comité disciplinario antes de levantar la parte superior de mi cuerpo y ver que me encontraba no en un hospital sino en la enfermería de mi escuela

— Toma — Hikaru me arrojo una bolsa de platico en cuyo interior se encontraba un uniforme

Mire a Hikaru extrañado pero luego me sorprendí al ver como en el rostro de la chica había una venda y eso no era todo su uniforme que siempre estaba pulcro ahora estaba algo desordenado y sucio era claro que acababa de tener un enfrentamiento

_Debe ser temible la persona que la dejo así_

Sin duda tendría mi respeto la persona que dejara en esas condiciones a la más fiera combatiente en Namimori

— Es mejor que te cambies y vallas a tus clases

Hikaru salió de la enfermería dejándome con el uniforme

Repentinamente sentí un escalofrió cuando una brisa de aire frio cruzo por mi cuerpo, en una reacción inmediata lleva mis manos a mis hombros y no sentí la tela de mi uniforme

Al sentir que no llevaba mi uniforme y había sido un contacto directo con mi piel revise mi apariencia gritando a todo pulmón al ver que no llevaba mas prenda que solo mi ropa interior

_¡Qué diablos paso!_

No pude evitar pensar que algo en verdad serio paso mientras estaba inconsciente pero sin duda el que tenía esas después se trataba de ese asesino chibi, Reborn

Ya luego le buscaría por respuesta lo primero era asistir a mis clases y pasar el resto del dia

Mi camino al salón había sido extenuante, no por el dolor de mis heridas sino por las miradas de todos a mí alrededor. En mi vida había sido el centro de atención como en esta ocasión todos tenían sus vistas pegadas viéndome de manera analítica hasta lo más profundo como buscando algo en mi

Suspire mientras entraba al salón, por un momento pensé en retirarme por el dia de hoy por dos razón; uno no sabía dónde habían quedado mis útiles escolares y dos las miradas de mis compañeros era algo incomodo

Mi decisión de saltar clases se esfumo en el momento que observe como en mi escritorio ya se encontraban

Tome asiento bajo las penetrantes miradas de mis compañeros

Sus miradas se alejaron de mí mientras la puerta del salón se habría y dejaba pasar a un maestro de mediana edad

Para mi malestar el profesor también me miro por unos segundos antes de toser y abrir su carpeta para el pase de lista de la clase

Al terminar de pasar lista el maestro nos miró a todos, y en especial a mí, antes de sonreír de manera pervertida. Este maestro era conocido en la escuela por ser un pervertido de primera pero ese aspecto era compensado al ver su excelente desempeño como educador

— Escuchen — comenzó con alegría — el dia de hoy recibimos a una estudiante transferida — su sonrisa lasciva creció — y debo decir que es una belleza extranjera de primer nivel

Los chicos estallaron en alegría, si este profesor decía que era una belleza es por que así era y sin duda sería bastante popular en la escuela

— Ahora chicos un fuerte aplauso para su nueva compañera

La puerta del salón se abrió dando paso a un chica de una altura de aproximadamente 1.52 metros, su complacían es delgada, su cabello es de un resplandeciente plateado lo tiene corto, un poco por encima de los hombros, sus ojos son de verde claro casi grisáceo, lleva una falda color negro, unas medias hasta por arriba de las rodillas, una camisa blanca de manga larga de botones en el centro con los últimos dos de la parte superior desabrochados y también el último de la parte inferior y además lleva un moño de color rosa

A ver su aspecto queda claro que es por demás desalineado, pero por algún motivo ese aspecto desalineado tiene cierto encanto

Los estudiantes varones de mi salón, incluyéndome, nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, su encanto nos había dejado sin palabra alguna

— Linda — un estudiante dijo

Los demás se sonrojaron y no pudieron evitar voltear a otras direcciones esperando que nadie lo notara

— Es un gusto conocerlos yo soy Sasami y espero llevarnos bien — ella sonrió dulcemente

El rostro de Sasami irradiaba una inocencia y belleza única que no encontrarías en nuestra nación

Los chicos, e incluso el sensei, no podían ver con ojos carnales esta belleza

— Nosotros también esperamos llevarnos bien

Los chicos se levantaron y realizaron una gran reverencia

— Ahora por favor toma asiento detrás de...

Antes de que el sensei terminara de dar su indicación Sasami ya se encontraba caminando en dirección al chico que estaba a mi lado

Mi compañero se quedó frio al ver a la nueva chica dirigiéndose a su lugar

Sasami sonrió al chico y con una suave voz dijo — Me darías tu asiento

Mi compañero no reacción por un segundo antes de tomar sus cosas y moverse de lugar, por su rostro podía decir que no acababa de comprender porque cedió su lugar pero al ver que Sasami sonreía complacida ya no le importo

— Hola Tsunayoshi Sawada

Que ella digiera mi nombre y extendiera su mano para saludarme me dio un mal presentimiento

— Es un gusto Sasami-san

No quería ser malo por lo que regrese el saludo

— Espero poder llevarme bien con el décimo Vongola

Me quede como una estatua, como era que ella sabía sobre Vongola y aún más importante como sabía que yo era el elegido a ser Decimo

— Creo que me confundes — dije nervioso y zafándome de su agarre

— No creo — ella saco de los bolsillos de su falda una foto — este eres tu — en la imagen se me veía dormido

Algo muy perturbador estaba pasando, esta chica tenía una foto de mi dormido en mi cama

— ¿Cómo es que tienes eso?

Temía en mi interior que digiera que se metió a mi cuarto cuando estaba dormido y tomo la foto

— Reborn me la dio

Eso no me tranquilizo solo me exalto aun mas, una acosadora podía manejarlo, una chica mandada por Reborn en mis sueños conseguiría tranquilidad con ella cerca

Para empeorar las cosas habíamos estado hablando entre nosotros sin percatarnos de que los demás estudiantes, y profesor, habían estado escuchándonos hablar y además de ver la fotografía de mi dormido, nuestra charla debía ser tratada como una conversación privada que no debíamos tener enfrente de tantos principalmente por tratarse de algo como la mafia

Enseguida comenzó a escuchar a los chicos hablar de cosas sin sentido como "la nueva se interesa en Tsuna" o "el Dame esta con esa belleza en una relación" al parecer no habían escuchado bien y solamente habían comenzado a sacar conclusiones vagas a partir de lo que habían escuchado y visto

_Y el dia apenas acaba de empezar_

No tenía forma de saberlo en ese momento pero esto solo era el comienzo de un dia por de más largo, que empezó mal y termino de manera extraña conmigo desmayado en el baño de mi casa

_Continuara…_


End file.
